California, Here We Come!
SILMOS2.jpg 5a146c813318891ab663716bfcffa100--vintage-tv-vintage-cars.jpg CBS_LUCY_109_HD_GP_CONTENT_CIAN_1280x720_322950211728_398560_640x360.jpg tumblr_inline_nv4r64vmrN1rvl0vd_400.gif photoweek114a.jpg Previous episode: Lucy Learns to Drive Next episode: First Stop http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ConfusingMap.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CarSinging.jpg Plot Lucy gets a letter from her mother, saying that she wants to accompany the Ricardos on their road trip to California. Ricky is so mad about the prospect of Lucy's mother coming along that he refers to the Mertzes as "tagging along." Ethel overhears this comment, and soon, she and Fred announce that they don't want to go on the trip, either. Soon everybody makes up with one another, and the big day arrives! Fred and Ricky pack the car with the suitcases, but the women want to add a bunch of new junk. In the end, Ricky says that they can send the excess luggage ahead to California. When it's time to leave, Mrs. McGillicuddy announces that she gets carsick, and she had no idea that it would take 2 weeks to get to Hollywood from New York. It's decided that Lucy's mother will stay with Little Ricky in New York until the Ricardos and Mertzes arrive in Hollywood, then fly out when they're settled. Finally on the road, the foursome happily sing "California, Here I Come" while driving across the George Washington Bridge. Trivia *The scene where the Ricardos and Mertzes sing while crossing the bridge is the first process shot ever used on television. * According to Dann Cahn, ILL head editor, “I packed up and I met an agency in New York and I went across the George Washington Bridge and made that famous first process shot for television – which was when they went across the bridge singing “California Here We Come.” They were in the Pontiac with the top down, but they were sitting on the sound stage with the audience. And behind them was the what we called a process film plate, which I shot out of the rear end of a station wagon going across the bridge, and it was projected behind them on the screen. And that was the first process photography for television. Momentous moment, and it looked great, and there’s still stills all over the place of them on the bridge driving in the Pontiac, which you can buy anywhere.” *This is Kathryn Card's first on-screen appearance as Lucy's mother, Mrs. McGillicuddy. Card was on the show the previous season as anti-Kinsey Tropicana customer Minnie Finch in episode #83. *In the scene playing behind the foursome, you can see the Pontiac driving on the bridge behind them. This was footage shot by the director. *Lucy's mother says that she's never been west of Youngstown, Ohio. *For tourist spots, Ethel wants to see the Ozark Mountains and the Carlsbad Caverns, Ricky wants to see New Orleans and the Rockies, Fred wants to see Cincinnati and Niagara Falls, and all four want to see the Grand Canyon. Fred also says that they can't miss seeing Salt Lake City. We have no idea if the gang saw any of these locations. We only know that they stayed at George Skinner's somewhere in Ohio; Bent Fork, Tennessee; a motel in Amarillo, Texas; and Albuquerque, New Mexico. *Mrs. McGillicuddy tells Lucy that Marion Van Vlack (and presumably Marion's husband, Norman) moved way up on top of Hunt Rd. in Jamestown. This road really existed in Jamestown, and it was most likely named for Lucy's mother's family. Deedee Ball, Lucy's mother, had the maiden name of Hunt. *The manuscript/book Mrs. McGillicuddy wants to take to California is the story of her family.﻿ Quotes *Lucy: Well, the only thing is we want to hit all the tourist stops we want to see we have to go through New York three times on the way to Chicago. *Ethel: "Richardson"? Lucy: She never remembers Ricky's last name. Ethel: Well, that isn't even close! Lucy: Yeah, but she's getting better. She refused to admit I was married at all until after the baby came. *Lucy: (reading her mother's letter) "And this seems like a golden opportunity for me to get to California." Ethel: Oh, just wait 'til Mickey Richardson hears about THIS! *Lucy: (reading end of her mother's letter) "I remain sincerely yours, Mrs. McGillicuddy." Ethel: "Mrs. McGillicuddy"? That's kind of formal, isn't it? Lucy: Well, sometimes, she forgets who she's writing to. *Lucy: The bus doesn't come down this street. Mrs. McGilicuddy: That's what the bus driver tried to tell me. He seemed so ridiculous. It was only two blocks out of his way, and all he had to do was turn the steering wheel. Lucy: Do you mean to tell me you got the bus driver to leave his route and bring you right to our door? Mrs. McGillicuddy: I made a bargain with him. He promised to bring me here, and I promised never to ride on a New York bus again. *Mrs. McGillicuddy: You didn't think I could write, did you? Ricky: No, I didn't even know that you could read... Lucy: Ricky! *Lucy: How could Ethel help hearing you with your big mouth and her big ears? *Ethel: Nothing's the matter. Go ahead and have a nice trip. And don't forget to drop a line to Mr. and Mrs. Fred Horninsky. Or, as we are more commonly known, the "Tag-Along Mertzes"! Fred: Bon voyage! *Mrs. McGilicuddy: I wasn't going to go because you weren't going to go if I was going. But if you're going when I'm going I might as well go! *Ethel: Honestly! I could have loaded car better with a pitchfork! Lucy: Our nice Pontiac- it looks like a laundry wagon! *Ricky: Well, let's at least try to get out of her before it gets dark. Fred: Well, RIcky, you said you wanted to leave around 6, and I think we can just about make it!﻿